


Ben Barnes x reader

by inksie



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, contains nsfw content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 22:39:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksie/pseuds/inksie
Summary: A bunch of one shots/fics about Ben Barnes x reader from my Tumblr





	1. Anniversary

Ben had been sat on the sofa, reading through the script for the next episode of ‘The Punisher’, learning his lines, all day, as you were off out with a couple of friends for the night; he was more than happy that you were out, as it gave him a bit of time to organise plans for your anniversary the next week. He had gotten everything ready and sorted before he had sat down to read the script, but just as he was about to turn his current page, his phone buzzed from beside him, telling him that he had a text from you; he quickly read it and realised that you were on your way home, so he put his script down and headed into the kitchen in order to put the kettle on, but just as he was about to walk out of the living room, you walked in through the front door, grinning like an idiot. 

“Honey, I’m home!” You announced before walking up to Ben and wrapping your arms around him. “Do anything exciting while I was gone?”

“Not really,” Ben shrugged with a small smile. “But, I did sort out your present for our anniversary.”

“I swear, if it’s another photo album of me turned into memes, I will kill you,” you joked, remembering how last year, Ben had done exactly that, and although you were using it as a false threat, you did love that photo album, dearly. 

“It’s not, love,” he promised, chuckling lowly. “You said, and I quote,  _ **‘**_ stop making me a meme’, and I said I wouldn’t, didn’t I?”

“Alright, I’ll let you off,” you smiled up at him, toying with the hair at the back of his neck. “So, what’d you get me?”

“It’s a surprise,” he grinned, biting his lip. “What did  _you_  get  _me_ , love?”

“It’s a surprise,” you grinned back, standing on your tiptoes to press a kiss to his lips. “But, I can say this about it: it’s for your eyes, only.”

“That sounds promising,” Ben said lowly, a smog of filthy thoughts running through his mind. “Can I have it early, or do I need to wait?”

“That depends,” you hummed teasingly. “How badly do you want it?”


	2. The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Ben get caught in the middle of a storm.

You and your best friend, Ben, had been visiting Ebbw Vale for the weekend, as it was the first couple of days that the two of you had had free in a while, and you had both wanted to go out and do something together, but just as you were packing up your things for the ride home, Ben told you something that made you freeze. 

“There’s a storm on its way, looks like we’ll be stuck here for another day.”

“Shit,” you sighed, putting down the folded shirt in your hands and sitting at the edge of the bed. “Good thing I packed a bit of weed, huh?”

“As much as I’d like to, I’d rather not get high with you,” he chuckled, sitting beside you and smiling a little. “But, hey, it gives us another day together, right?”

“Yeah, true,” you nodded, considering the positives, which outweighed the negatives, of a storm. “Y’know, Benny boy, this might not be so bad after all.”

“It’ll be like when we used to camp out in your gran’s garden,” he promised, thinking back to the days when you and he would pitch a tent in your grandmother’s garden and ‘camp’ outside. “But, better, ‘cause now we can have a bit more fun.”

“What’re you suggesting?” You asked with a smirk, you caught the faint whiff of his aftershave, and could feel the heat from his body as he moved up closer to you; you had always been close to Ben, but in that moment, you knew that your friendship was over, and something different was about to take its place. You noticed his eyes drift down to your lips for a moment before his breath hitched and he swallowed thickly, slowly, Ben leaned forward, and gently pressed his lips to yours, giving you enough time to pull back, but you didn’t, you kissed him back, one hand tangling in his hair, the other at the side of his neck as he brought you onto his lap and wrapped his arms around your waist securely; eventually, you both pulled away, and you licked your lips, savouring the way his tasted. “That was…”

“Sorry,” Ben chuckled nervously, his cheeks turning faintly pink. “I…”

“Ben,” you whispered, running your hand through his hair and swallowing thickly. “I wanna be with you, I… I wanna be yours.”


	3. Quickie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben gets jealous of one of your friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is NSFW.

Ben was outside having a cigarette, the cold wind biting his skin through his clothes, while you were inside talking to your friend Eli; your friend was a director, as well as a producer, actor, and writer, he was strong and had more muscles, and even though he was only just an inch shorter, Ben couldn’t help but to be jealous of him. He threw the end of his cigarette on the floor and used his foot to snuff it out before heading back inside and wrapping his arm around your waist possessively.

“What’d I miss?” Ben asked, acting calm despite pulling you obscenely close and tensing up.

“Not much,” you told him with a shrug, noticing his behaviour but deciding not to squeak a word of it until you were both in private. “Eli was just telling me about his new film that he’s working on.”

“Oh, really?” Ben hummed, glaring at your friend yet managing to hold back the snarl that was bubbling in his throat.

“Yeah,” Eli nodded, shrugging nonchalantly. “It’s nothin’ big, just a thing I’ve been workin’ on for a while.”

“What’s it about?” Ben almost growled, trying desperately to keep his temper at bay. He hardly ever got jealous, but something about Eli put him on edge; the way he acted around you, the charming smirks he threw your way as if Ben wasn’t even in the room. He hated it.

“It’s about a group of kids who go into the Amazon to try and save the rainforest, but they get fucked up,” Eli chuckled, looking at you too fondly for Ben’s liking.

“Sounds good,” he said lowly. “(Y/N), can I talk to you, in private?”

“Sure,” you shrugged, following him into the bathrooms; he locked the door, and immediately pinned you against it, kissing you harshly and passionately, taking your breath away more and more with each passing second until you had to pull away.

“Who do you belong to?” Ben asked lowly, almost growling as his eyes grew dark with lust; you tried to hold back the smirk that was springing upon your lips, but to no avail.

“You,” you whispered. “I’m all yours, Mr. Barnes.”

“Can I fuck you?” He questioned with a soft whine, biting his lip.

“Yes,” you nodded, eager for him to touch you and make you feel the things that only he could, you began to shimmy out of your jeans and panties, while Ben unbuttoned his shirt and shrugged it off; while you stayed firmly against the wall, biting your lip, he unbuckled his belt, and pulled out his hardened cock, pressing a quick, harsh kiss to his lips before he lined himself up with you.

“Are you sure about this?” Ben asked softly, cupping your cheeks sweetly and pressing his forehead against yours.

“Yes,” you echoed your own words, but but before you could continue to say anything, Ben thrusted up into you, and began to pound into you while you gripped onto his shoulders and wrapped your legs around his waist, egging him on with each roll and grind of your hips against his, each little moan that left your lips was like a sweetly sinful symphony; he began to press kisses to your neck, then, making sure to leave hickeys all over your neck as his hands grasped at your thighs to keep you steady while he moaned against your skin as you called out for more. As Ben continued to pound into you, you could feel your release sneaking up on you, but as your walls began to clench around his cock, he slowed down a little, allowing you to catch your breath as he brought his lips to yours and kissed you sweetly. “Ben, I’m, I’m close.”

“Cum for me,” he whispered against your lips, his breath hot and heavy. “Come on, cum for me, darling.”

You couldn’t hold it back any longer, and after a few more thrusts, your walls were clenching around his cock tightly, your juices flowing onto him as he let out a moan of your name and spilled himself inside you; he continued to thrust up into you until you were shuddering and moaning, completely spent, which was when he finally pulled out, and pressed a sloppy kiss to your lips.

“Ben,” you whispered. “I love you.”

“I know,” Ben smiled, licking his lips. “I love you, too, (Y/N).”


	4. Grandmother's Attic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Ben clear out your grandmother's attic.

You and your boyfriend Ben had been helping your grandmother to clear her attic out, as it was getting cluttered, and she had asked if you could; however, after about an hour and a half, Ben had gone downstairs in order to make himself a cup of tea and take a break, something you had told him to do, as there wasn’t much left to clear within the confines of your grandmother’s attic. You couldn’t help but to call him back up after around ten minutes though, and when he walked into the attic to see you sat on one of the many old-fashioned, aged, trunks, he couldn’t help but to smirk. 

“Is there a reason you called me to the attic, or did you just wanna make out some here?” Ben teased as he walked up to you and stood between your legs, a daring glint of desire in his dark brown eyes. 

“The latter, obviously,” you chuckled, standing up on the trunk so that you were eye-level with your boyfriend, for once. 

“Oh, thank God!” He tittered, holding your hips and helping you down from the trunk before kissing you gently. “I didn’t think I could handle not being able to touch you for much longer.”

“And why’s that?” You asked teasingly, hooking your arms around the back of his neck. 

“Because you’re lookin’ good,” he grinned. “So, so, good.”


	5. Hungover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben helps you with your hangover.

Cuddling into Ben’s side, you groaned and tried to get as close to him as humanly possible; you were hungover after a night of partying with your friends, but Ben had stayed sober, as he had volunteered to be the designated driver in order to save some pence and not use Uber or any taxi service. He had made sure that you had been on your side when you fell asleep beside him, and even kept a bucket by the bed in case you couldn’t make it to the bathroom if you wanted to be sick. 

“Hungry?” Ben hummed, carding through your hair gently as he stayed by your side. 

“Nah,” you shook your head tiredly and started to drift off again, even though you had already had twelve hours worth of sleep. “I wanna… I wanna just stay in bed all day.”

“Alright,” he chuckled, nodding. “Y’know, even though you’re hungover, you’re so fucking cute.”

“I feel like shit, though,” you murmured, shifting so that you could put your head on his chest. 

“This is so sad, Alexa-”

“ _No!_ ” You yowled, wincing when the sound of your own voice was too loud for your head to handle. 

“C’mon,” Ben tittered, sitting up properly and encouraging you to go with him. “I’ll make you some breakfast.”


	6. Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Ben wake up early.

‘Hotel California’ was playing on the radio as Ben walked downstairs, he could see you in the kitchen, dancing to it as you cleaned, which made him stop in his tracks as he leaned against the door frame, arms folded across his chest, watching you with a small smile on his face. 

“Come here, love,” Ben said eventually, walking up to you and easily picking you up and putting you on the kitchen counter, he bit his lip and allowed you to put your hands on his shoulders as you wrapped your legs around his waist and pulled him closer. “Fucking Hell, I wanna kiss you.”

“Then kiss me,” you chuckled, leaning forward and giving Ben all control as he kissed you softly yet still somehow with dominance; his lips moved in perfect synchronicity with yours as his left hand tangled in your hair and kept you in place while his right laid at the small of your back; your hands drifted up so that you were cupping his cheeks until you eventually pulled away. “I take it you slept well?”

“Damn right,” he nodded, smirking at you. “But, what’re you doing up so early, love?”

“Thought I’d get some cleaning done,” you shrugged as you explained, “and then, I was gonna make you breakfast in bed.”

“You don’t have to,” Ben told you, kissing your forehead sweetly. “And, if you want, I can give you a hand with the rest of the cleaning.”

“It’s your one day off,” you pointed out. “You need to sit back and relax.”

“Alright, fine,” he agreed, his hands ghosting down your skin until he grabbed your thighs and picked you up again. “But, you’re coming with me.”

“Ben-”

“(Y/N),” he mimicked with a soft titter. “Come on, spend the day in bed with me, please?”


	7. Shape of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of the song 'Shape of You' by Ed Sheeran. This one is NSFW. (Lyrics are in italics)

> _The club isn’t the best place to find a lover_  
>  So the bar is where I go (mmmm)  
> Me and my friends at the table doing shots  
> Drinking fast and then we talk slow (mmmm)  
> And you come over and start up a conversation with just me  
> And trust me I’ll give it a chance now (mmmm)  
> Take my hand, stop, put Van The Man on the jukebox  
> And then we start to dance  
> And now I’m singing like 

With a couple of exceptions, all of the cast of ‘Westworld’ had gone to a local club to celebrate finishing the filming of the latest season; Ben was with a couple of his friends, and instead, they had gone to a pub, instead, as it was quieter, and cheaper. He did a few shots with them, but then he noticed you walk in; he smiled at you and you came and approached him. 

“This seat taken?” You asked, gesturing to the seat beside Ben. 

“Oh, uh, yeah, no it’s free,” he said slowly, words beginning to slur a little as you sat beside him. “Can I buy you a drink?”

“Yeah,” you nodded. “Red Bull and a glass of rum.”

The two of you talked for a while, before you took his hand and allowed him to lead you in a dance while ‘Come On Eileen’ played faintly in the background. 

> _Girl, you know I want your love_  
>  Your love was handmade for somebody like me  
> Come on now, follow my lead  
> I may be crazy, don’t mind me  
> Say, boy, let’s not talk too much  
> Grab on my waist and put that body on me  
> Come on now, follow my lead  
> Come, come on now, follow my lead (mmmm)

A few hours later, and you and Ben were chatting and giggling away as if you had been friends for years, and even though you both didn’t want to admit it just yet, you were both attracted to one another greatly; Ben thought he was crazy for wanting you already, but you didn’t seem to mind as you encouraged him to grab onto your waist and pull you closer to his body. 

“Follow my lead,” you whispered in his ear. 

“You don’t need to tell me twice.” Ben smirked. 

> _I’m in love with the shape of you_  
>  We push and pull like a magnet do  
> Although my heart is falling too  
> I’m in love with your body  
> Last night you were in my room  
> And now my bedsheets smell like you  
> Every day discovering something brand new  
> I’m in love with your body 

Ben went home with you that night, the two of you engaging in all things lustful and romantic, and surprisingly in the morning, he stayed; the sheets on your bed smelled like him, and you couldn’t help but to smile when you walked in and saw him still in your bed. 

“Sorry, did you want me to leave?” Ben asked, sitting up in the bed and allowing the duvet to pool around his waist. 

“You can stay, if you want,” you shrugged, sitting down beside him and kissing his cheek. “I’d quite like it if you did.”

> _Oh I oh I oh I oh I_  
>  I’m in love with your body  
> Oh I oh I oh I oh I  
> I’m in love with your body  
> Oh I oh I oh I oh I  
> I’m in love with your body  
> Every day discovering something brand new  
> I’m in love with the shape of you

After talking for a few more hours, you and Ben exchanged numbers and other personal details until he admitted that he had to go home; but, before he left, he asked when he could see you again, and if you wanted to meet him sometime later. 

“I’d like that,” you nodded. “Maybe we could meet up at that pub again?”

“Sounds good,” Ben agreed. “Seven o’clock any good to you?”

“It’s perfect,” you told him, leaning up and pressing a tender kiss to his lips. “See you then.”

> _One week in we let the story begin_  
>  We’re going out on our first date (mmmm)  
> You and me are thrifty, so go all you can eat  
> Fill up your bag and I fill up a plate (mmmm)  
> We talk for hours and hours about the sweet and the sour  
> And how your family is doing okay (mmmm)  
> And leave and get in a taxi, then kiss in the backseat  
> Tell the driver make the radio play  
> And I’m singing like 

A week went by, and you Ben saw each other near enough every day, but for your first official date, you both decided to go to a buffet in the middle of town; you took a bag with you, and filled it to the brim while Ben piled a stock load onto a plate. You both talked for hours about everything in the world, from different kinds of sauces and spices to your families and the problems surrounding familial connections. When you left, you got a taxi with him, and as the two of you sat in the backseat, you couldn’t keep your hands and lips apart for longer than a split moment until you got out again. 

> _Girl, you know I want your love_  
>  Your love was handmade for somebody like me  
> Come on now, follow my lead  
> I may be crazy, don’t mind me  
> Say, boy, let’s not talk too much  
> Grab on my waist and put that body on me  
> Come on now, follow my lead  
> Come, come on now, follow my lead (mmmm) 

You stumbled backwards when you walked into your flat, still kissing Ben as he closed the door behind him and swiftly pinned you against it, his hands on your waist while you had one hand in his hair, the other at the back of his neck. 

“(Y/N),” Ben breathed out when he eventually pulled away, breathing ragged and harsh. “I want you, darling.”

“I want you, too,” you said hoarsely, letting out a giggling yelp when he wrapped your legs around his waist and ground his hips against yours, causing you to moan softly as he began to kiss your neck sweetly and tenderly. “Ben, please, don’t tease me.” 

> _I’m in love with the shape of you_  
>  We push and pull like a magnet do  
> Although my heart is falling too  
> I’m in love with your body  
> Last night you were in my room  
> And now my bedsheets smell like you  
> Every day discovering something brand new  
> I’m in love with your body 

“Bedroom.” Ben growled leading you over to the bed and pinning you to it before kissing you again, taking your breath away one more time before he pulled back and yanked his shirt over his head; while you stripped yourself, he did the same, and positioned himself between your legs, his hard cock prodding into the inside of your thigh. “You ready, love?”

> _Oh I oh I oh I oh I_  
>  I’m in love with your body  
> Oh I oh I oh I oh I  
> I’m in love with your body  
> Oh I oh I oh I oh I  
> I’m in love with your body  
> Every day discovering something brand new  
> I’m in love with the shape of you  
> 

“Yes, Daddy,” you breathed out, spreading your legs and mewling softly when Ben slowly slid into you, filling you right up to the hilt before he stilled for a second, allowing you to adjust to his size before he slowly and tenderly rolled his hips into yours. “Fuck!”

“You feel so good,” Ben whispered, leaning down to capture your lips as he continued to sweetly thrust into you, his cock grazing against your sweet spot. “You look so fucking cute, taking Daddy’s cock so well.”

> _Come on, be my baby, come on_  
>  Come on, be my baby, come on  
> Come on, be my baby, come on  
> Come on, be my baby, come on  
> Come on, be my baby, come on  
> Come on, be my baby, come on  
> Come on, be my baby, come on  
> Come on, be my baby, come on 

As he continued to sweetly snap his hips against yours, you quietly begged for more, your hands on his back and your nails digging into his skin as you writhed and moaned beneath him, begging to cum; eventually, you allowed yourself to come undone, and your juices soaked his cock as his movements stuttered and he spilled himself inside of you before riding you through your high and pulling out. 

> _I’m in love with the shape of you_  
>  We push and pull like a magnet do  
> Although my heart is falling too  
> I’m in love with your body  
> Last night you were in my room  
> And now my bedsheets smell like you  
> Every day discovering something brand new  
> I’m in love with your body 

Ben stayed with you that night as well, but he couldn’t sleep; he kept thinking about you, how you attracted him at a pub and turned what should have been a one-night stand into something far greater, he was falling for you, hard, and his heart was drowning in your affections. Every day, he had found out something new about you since that night, and while he had to admit that he did love your body, he was also falling in love with your heart, your mind, your soul. 

> _Come on, be my baby, come on_  
>  Come on, be my baby, come on  
> I’m in love with your body  
> Come on, be my baby, come on  
> Come on, be my baby, come on  
> I’m in love with your body  
> Come on, be my baby, come on  
> Come on, be my baby, come on  
> I’m in love with your body  
> Every day discovering something brand new  
> I’m in love with the shape of you 

“Don’t leave,” you whispered, looking up at him and smiling a little. “Please, Ben, stay?”

“Baby, I’m never leaving,” Ben chuckled softly, kissing your temple. “I’m yours.”


End file.
